


Will you tell me what's behind the lock?

by TheUnicornGirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fashion AU, Model AU, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornGirl/pseuds/TheUnicornGirl
Summary: In honour of the Jankie candle clan gift exchange this is my little poem for Alina - I really hope you like it <3 . Also big thank you to  Mags who argued with me over metaphors and rhymes at 1am.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Will you tell me what's behind the lock?

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the Jankie candle clan gift exchange this is my little poem for Alina - I really hope you like it <3 . Also big thank you to Mags who argued with me over metaphors and rhymes at 1am.

Red bottoms and fleeting hearts beat in harmony

A crowd of perfectly painted angels flood the halls

Cursory glances hit so stark, eliciting shame painted sparks

Disdain drips from Gigi’s lips, painted with irony

Making Nicky bite down on sweetly sick remarks

Blame it on the build up walls of ancient rivalry

That the French beauty pretends she isn’t at loss 

Trying to explain the whirlwind behind the lock

Resigning to wearing rosey bruises like jewelry

Drowns out the stinging thorns with a thick layer of lip gloss 

While cutting remarks make her cave in shock 

Yet how could she forget the face

That not even Michelangelo could resist to immortalize

Of a stranger she tries so hard to erase

An obsession that is hard to normalize

The stranger’s picture continues to haunt her mind

Until feets flirt with another catwalk

One that brings her own personal obsession back

Learning the beauty’s name while holding onto a life-saving Gentleman Jack

Holding her breath so she won't say too much, nearly fainting during small talk

Another rose soiled with indignity grows within her chest, one she rather hides behind

Expensive gowns stained with heavy perfume 

Twirling in harmony in a gigantic ballroom

The ginger beauty attempts to drown her candy scented sorrow in bitter liquor 

Yet blue eyes across the room still make her pulse flicker 

Compliments dipped in alcohol take Nicky by surprise

Is she finally getting a glimpse of the other side?

Will it come with a prize?

Or did her counterpart learn the mastery of drunk lies?

If you ask her tomorrow if anything happened

Nicky would deny ever talking to the redhead 

Yet once the sun had set

And both earthly souls simmered in sticky air full of lust

Dancing together in pouring rain of stardust

Tipsy minds finally stopped denying their hearts' desire 

Forgetting what life was like prior

Finding the love they had yearned for 

Daring to walk through the brick door

Allowing one night

And one night only 

Unraveling each passive fight

Dreaming of getting rid of each cell which screams - I’m so lonely

To be lead by deep rooted longing 

Months worth of rose petals, locked away, finally hitting the ground 

Finally belonging

Shy lips claiming their new home, finally safe and sound

But once dawn drowns the fleeting lovers 

Realisation tosses away the covers

Jittery fingertips withholding their longing 

With each added layer of clothing

Walls are build up once again - each brick covered in poisonous thorns

Reviving love marked skin - now littered with burns

Feasting on ancient rivalry 

Begging for each other’s silence - emotionless and lifelessly

Resuscitating their resting bitch face, just to pretend two Sapphic lovers aren't at loss 

Trying to explain the whirlwind behind the lock


End file.
